Pashal
Pashal was an Ebonite Squire that became a member of the Celestial Alliance. Ebonite Squire The Ebonite Champion, Judgment, was the mentor of Pashal. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera It was expected he could not pass the Test of the Ebon Stone, son he did not advance the last year of training, becoming a squire within the Order of the Ebon Hand. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 268-269 Sky Riders Pashal rided with the Sky Raiders. Lover Pashal was the lover of the Ashalan Dawn. Celestial Alliance Dawn was the first to discover that the Jinn lord Kaleel had returned, arriving with word of his rise shortly after the Awakening, an ancient prophecy that had been fulfilled, and it fuelled a serie of evenements at the Jewel. Pashal decided to join the Clestial Alliance to fight the Kaleel and his legion at Medinaat al-Salaam. Citadel Pashal arrived to the Citadel with Effendi, son of the Sultan Yusef III. Slaves of Mortals, Part I, by Patrick Kapera Ebonite Templar Somehow Pashal had been allowed to pass the Test and became an Ebonite Templar. Quest Pashal began a quest to find the Ashalan and the Ra'Shari, who had abandoned the Alliance and disappeared without any explanation. Kingdom in the Sun, by Patrick Kapera at the eve of the war. He eventually found the City of Bronze, buried in the Burning Sands. It was of the first citadels to fall after the Awakening. Few survivors of the crash returned to Medinat al-Salaam to speak of the horrors that Kaleel had unleashed from the Black Earth and beyond, and those that did shared little hope for the rest. Pashal did not find Qer Apet, who was supposed dead in the battle, but he could not believe it. Jewel situation In 1132 when Pashal returned wounded from his quest the Sultan Yusef III and the Caliph Hanan Talibah had been died, the Houses of Dahab had embargoed the city and the population suffered starvation and was revolting everywhere, as he had learned from the Senpet commander Qer Apet. Nepherus, the Senpet ambassador, and Adira, Old Man of the Mountain's adopted daughter, were trying to end the riots. Prophecy After the Awakening he was in the Citadel at the wedding celebration between Sahlah, daughter of the murdered Sultan, and Saqr al Fediq, a jinn Sahir who had taken human form. He met his friend Effendi there. Pashal needed to know the rest of the prophecy, of the Days of Trial and the coming storm. Sayel Blade After the Goddess was released the Jackal made an attack to gain control of the Ebon Stone, but had been repelled. After the fighting at the Temple of the Black Stone, a wall collapsed by one of the Jackals' volleys showed hidden tunnels beneath. Inside one of the branch tunnels they found two corpses, Tabari, the Qabal Shadowmaster, and the other was the jinn Gathriq. Both were long-dead, locked in a final battle-pose. A black sword gripped in the hands of Tabari pinned Gathriq up against the tunnel wall. No jinn had ever died by the hands of a human. It broke the myth of Jinn immortality. Pashal commanded to return the blade to the Citadel. Jackal Ambush Pashal came to show the blade to Mohandis the Enchanter, and told Effendi about the dead jinn. Before they could reach the sahir they were attacked by Fatima and the Monkey Man, who were seeking to control the Sayel Blade. Pashal was wounded and dismayed, and saved by the timely arrival of the Quest, Lurza. When Pashal awaken he was surrounded by the Celestiall Alliance members, and Lurza told the blade was part of the Khayel, and it was the tool that created the universe. Lurza believed Kaleel used the Jackal to attack the Temple of the Black Stone to obtain the Sayel. Kaleel was seeking it because The Quest, Shadow-Jinn that dwelled in their citadel devoid of purpose, could be lured with this powerful item, and even the Jinn Lord was scared to confront them. Citadel Assaulted Kaleel sent his legion and citadel against the other. The Citadel was invaded by jinns, and during the first round Judgment was killed by Ajbar. Saqr open the Crossroads to make a counterattack on Kaleel's citadel, and Pashal took the blade and run into. Pashal arrived Kaleel's chamber killing several jinn and releasing Israk, a Kaleel's brother member of the Alliance. Israk opened a portal that linked the Quest citadel with that of Kaleel, and both into the realm of the heavens using the ancient Hakhim's Seal. Sayel devoured Kaleel and his armies, but at great cost. After unmaking the Jinn, the Sayel threatened to spiral out of control, until Israk managed to funnel it into the heavens, where beings greater than those of our world could hope to oppose it. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Fading to the Stars After Kaleel and his legion were defeated, Lurza told another sacrifice had to be made, and faded. The members of the Alliance began to have their forms dissolving as light to join their champion in the heavens. There the Alliance would fight his last battle against Sayel, in a place he could not harm the world. Phasal faded to the stars. A seventh star appeared in the sky, as recognition of their sacrifice. The Night of the Seventh Stars (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart) It was called the Morning Star. Death In the stars every Alliance member died in the fight or was devoured by the Sayel. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 132 External Links * Pashal (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart) Category:Ebonites Members Category:Celestial Alliance